1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic system for controlling a double-clutch transmission that includes wet clutches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such hydraulic systems include a pump to provide a system pressure in a supply line, and a control valve to individually apply to clutch actuators appropriate operating pressure that is derived from the system pressure and that is modulated in accordance with the operating conditions. A system valve directs hydraulic fluid delivered by the pump into a return line when the system pressure is reached.
A hydraulic system of the type described above is usable not only for wet clutches, but also for dry clutches, where it has proven itself well.
An object of the present invention is to further develop such a hydraulic system in such a way as to include a cooling arrangement for providing cooling hydraulic fluid to the clutches as needed, and to provide the cooling necessary for wet clutches to be accomplished in a simple manner.